coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8302 (17th January 2014)
Plot Leanne’s forgiven Nick but is still angry at Stella for interfering in her marriage and cuts her dead in the street when she tries to talk to her. Anna has hardly slept all night worrying about Owen taking on so much debt for the mill conversion job and advises him not to but Katy tells him differently, saying that although she likes Anna, she sets her sights too low. Maria and Marcus have a second viewing on the new-build house they want in Lowry Mews but Todd is dismissive of their ambition. Unhappy with her appearance, Hayley insists Tyrone escorts her to the salon to get her hair done while Roy is out. Todd starts to obsess about where Marcus and Maria have got the money from to buy the house. Kal suggests to Stella that she takes up Dev's offer of a night out to cheer her up. Although shocked at her deterioration, the staff in the salon are thrilled to see Hayley and insist she has the works entirely for free. Leanne is snappy with everyone in the bistro. Fed up with her whining, Stella tells her to stick her job and accepts Dev's invitation. Hearing that Hayley has gone to salon, Roy rushes round there only to find her tired but happy with the pampering she has received from her friends. Dev starts to panic as his night out approaches. Anna’s worried when Owen announces he’s managed to take out a loan with another company. Hayley has a nightmare when she sleeps. Stella deliberately meets Dev in the bistro to wind up Leanne. Anna begs Owen to think again but he manages to persuade her that taking on the job is the right thing. Hayley shows Roy the dress she wants to be in after she's died and tells him that her time is close. Roy starts to break down at the thought. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley knows her time is almost up and decides to have a word with Roy; Leanne and Stella get into an argument; and Marcus and Maria place an offer on a house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,450,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes